


Foot, meet mouth

by itsallAvengers



Series: Superfamily AU [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, He Is Wrong, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miscommunication, Peter Parker You Are A Disaster, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Stashes Chocolate Behind The Vegetables Because He Thinks No One Will Find It, Tony Stark Feels, as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallAvengers/pseuds/itsallAvengers
Summary: Peter finds a ring in Steve's jacket pocket.Peter confronts Steve.Peter discovers it is, in fact, not actually Steve's jacket.Peter contemplates how long his dad is going to ground him when he finds out what he's just done.





	Foot, meet mouth

**Author's Note:**

> yes, it's another proposal fic, so sue me

Peter watched from the door as his dad swung around the room like a whirlwind, grabbing his keys from the side of the counter and then turning on his heel. “Right- where’s Peter?”

 

“Here, dad,” Peter rolled his eyes, walking out into the kitchen with a sandwich stuffed between his hands, “just chill out, okay, you’re only gonna be gone for the night and Uncle Rhodey’s coming ‘round in like, ten minutes- I think I’ll survive until then. Anyway- I still think you could’ve just left me here for the night on my own, I’m not a  _baby-”_

“Pete,” his dad looked at him incredulously, “you’re  _ten._ And you have a horrible tendency of blowing things up when left unsupervised for extended periods of time. You think I’m just gonna let you wander the house for a night?”

“JARVIS would have looked after me,” Peter groused moodily, just as Steve walked into the room behind him and picked him up, putting him on the counter so he wouldn’t get in the way of their movement. 

“You love Rhodey, don’t pretend,” Steve stated, peering at his hair in the mirror, “you’ll have a great time with him.”

Peter rolled his eyes again, swinging his legs against the counter until his dad clipped him over the head lightly, “you’ll mark the paint,” he commented, grabbing one of Peter’s ankles and raising an unimpressed eyebrow, “and I want you on your best behaviour tonight, alright? You promise?”

Peter huffed, but nodded. He knew it was rare that him and Steve got to go out; too busy looking after him and juggling their work at the same time- so he didn’t exactly want to be the one who ruined it for them. “Fine- I promise,” he said, and his dad smiled, chucking him under the chin. 

“Good. Now- where was I? I was looking for something, right?” He turned around again, only to bump into Steve, who was holding dad’s phone in front of his face with one of those stupid sappy looks on his face.

Dad just smiled, taking it from Steve’s grip and kissing him. “You know me too well,” he mumbled against Steve’s mouth, before breaking away and pocketing the phone. “Alright- think we’re set.” He turned back to Peter, ducking down and kissing him quickly on the forehead. “You gonna be alright on your own?” He said, frowning a little.

Peter just groaned. “Yes yes yes, Dad, I’ll be fine. Just go out have fun- I promise not to turn the oven into a bomb or anything.”

His dad sighed, and Steve laughed, leaning forward and ruffling Peter’s hair. “Be good, don’t walk into any roads, you know the drill-”

“Ugh,  _Steve_ ,” Peter looked at the ceiling, exasperated, “that was  _three years ago._  Can’t you just drop it?”

“I’ll drop it when the scar fades, buddy,” Steve laughed, pointing to the thin white line that ran across his forehead as him and Dad began to back away to the door.

“You’re the worst!” Peter called out after him, rolling his eyes and trying to hide his own little giggle. Steve was stupid- always making dumb jokes that weren’t funny, ugh, he was just like Dad.

Well. Peter supposed he sort of  _was_  his other dad, by this point. But still. Annoying.

He watched as dad took Steve’s hand and tugged them out of the door, both of them smiling like idiots up at one another. Peter waved at them as they went out of the door, agreeing to whatever Dad was yelling to him as they left.

When the door shut, Peter sighed in relief. At least they’d managed to get out of the door, this time. Last night out they’d had, Peter may have accidentally set the living room on fire just as they’d been leaving. Totally bad timing, he hadn’t even been planning it, it just sort of…happened. 

 

It wasn’t going to be like that any more. Peter was ten- he was pretty much an adult now anyway. He could look after himself just fine.

Jumping off the counter, he made his way to the fridge and pulled out all the vegetables until he reached Steve’s secret supply of chocolate. For some reason, he thought no one knew it existed, when in reality Peter and Dad stole regularly from the pile. One of those times being right now.

Peter grabbed a bar of chocolate and ripped off the packaging, stuffing half of it into his mouth at once as he made his way into the living room. He could just watch TV until Uncle Rhodey got there, and then he might be able to persuade him to buy them some takeout from the Indian restaurant downtown.

Yeah. It was going to be a good night.

 

Flopping into the cushions, he spread his arms out across the back of the sofa, feeling- Steve’s jacket? 

Turning around, his brow creased. Yeah, that was definitely Steve’s brown jacket, strung over the side of the couch. God, could either of them remember anything that wasn’t directly in front of their noses? 

Peter huffed, grabbing it. Steve would undoubtedly want it, because- yep, that was his wallet in the pocket. Steve never went anywhere without his wallet.

Sighing, Peter felt around in the pockets a little more. Usually Steve’s phone was in there, too, and so he was probably gonna have to call dad and tell him Steve had left his-

 

His hands closed around something small, like a little soft cube. Rounded at the edges, made of a nice smooth material. Like velvet.

 

Peter frowned even harder, pulling it out. When his fist opened, he was looking at something that looked an awful lot like…

“Oh my god,” Peter blurted, dropping the ring box like it was burning and stumbling away, eyes wide.

That was a- for rings- and Steve was going to…to his  _dad._

Peter’s mind was reeling. Steve and Dad.  _Married_. Officially. Steve wanted to make dad his husband. Like, a forever and ever and ever sort of thing.

Would Dad have to change his last name? Would _Peter?_ He couldn’t really imagine having a triple-barrelled name, that would just be stupid: Peter Parker-Stark-Rogers, really? No- Steve would probably change his to Stark.

Wow. Steve was going to be his second dad. Not that he wasn’t pretty much that already- it had been three years, and Peter was just used to having him around all the time, by that point. He took Peter to school events and soccer matches and went to parents evenings with Dad. He might as well make it official, Peter supposed.

Weirdly, he was… kind of excited about that, actually.

Because it wasn’t exactly as if Dad was going to say  _no_  when Steve asked. They loved each other an awful lot- Dad had been so much happier since Steve came along, and not nearly as stressed now that there was someone willing to share the responsibilities Peter came with. And they’d always look at eachother which such stupid adorable looks on their faces, it was impossible not to know how gross and in love they were. If Steve wanted them to get married, Dad would undoubtedly say yes.

Peter had to make sure Steve meant it first, though. Really seriously meant it. Because first and foremost, Peter was his Dad’s son, not Steve’s. And seeing as he was the only one who knew, it was his job to do the talk that he saw in the movies, where the best friends threatened to hunt them down and kill them if they hurt a hair on their friend’s head.

 

He could do that. He might have to stand on a shelf to make sure he was taller than Steve and therefore more intimidating, but he could do it.

 

Suddenly, Peter heard the door being opened down the corridor, and his head jerked up in shock. Oh- that was going to be Steve, undoubtedly coming back for his jacket. Sooner than Peter had anticipated- he hadn’t even planned his threats or anything- and there were no counters to stand on, dammit-

Looking around him, Peter quickly clambered on to the arm of the couch and balanced, folding his arms and trying to make his face look as mean as possible before Steve walked through the door.

“Peter?” He called out, in a definitely-Steve voice, “Peter, where are you?”

“Living room!” Peter answered, and he heard the fast steps down the corridor coming toward him in response.

When Steve poked his head around the door, he saw Peter and frowned. “Pete, what are you- get down from there, have you seen-”

“So,” Peter interrupted him, “you want to marry my dad.”

Steve stopped, head jerking a little. “I…what?”

“You want to marry my dad and make him your husband,” Peter rolled his eyes, “I know, Steve, you don’t need to pretend.”

“I.. _.what?”_ Steve said again, narrowing his eyes in confusion, “Peter, what are you talking about-”

“This!” Peter unfolded his arms, showing the little box in his hand, “you’re going to propose to dad!”

Steve froze, his eyes on the box in Peter’s hands. Peter watched as Steve’s mouth slowly dropped lower and lower, until it was hanging open in what looked to be shock. His eyes were wide and eyebrows drawn pretty much to his forehead, and Peter almost laughed, because he looked so funny.  
  


“Peter,” Steve choked, but Peter waved a hand and cut him off.

“I have some rules before you propose to him, because I’m dad’s son and also his favourite, by the way, so you gotta remember that, for starters-”

“Peter that’s-”

“Number one-” Peter held up a finger, and Steve’s head snapped up to follow it, or at least, follow the box that was still in his hand, “you can’t be one of those people who’s only marrying him because he’s really rich. If you are, I’ll kick your ass. And then I’ll tell Uncle Rhodey to kick your ass too. Number two-”

 

 _“Peter!”_ Steve cut him off, swallowing heavily, “that’s…oh, God, that’s not my jacket. I was going back for- it’s Tony’s.”

 

Peter stopped, mouth shutting with a clack. He felt his stomach plummeting. “What do you mean,” he said slowly, “this is… yours is the brown leather one, I  _know_  it is, I-”

“Tony’s been wearing it for months,” Steve whispered, still not taking his eyes off the thing in Peter’s hand, “I just… he looked good in it, so I let him keep it. Oh God. That’s a ring.”

Peter stared at his own hand. “Oh God. That’s dad’s. I just _proposed to you for him._ Oh no.”

Steve hadn’t moved since he’d set eyes on the thing. “Are you sure-” he swallowed, “are you sure it’s definitely…”

Peter opened the lid a fraction, and then slammed it down once he’d seen the incriminating evidence with his own two eyes. “Yep yep, yep, that’s definitely… oh God, what have I done, this is worse than the motorbike thing when we first met, he’s  _really_  going to kill me this time, I just ruined the surprise-”

“He’s going to propose,” Steve said dumbly, running both hands through his hair, “oh- wow, he’s really going to- I thought- Jeez, I thought he didn’t want that, I never- oh, fuck,  _God,_  Peter-”

“Okay, so I fucked up a little,” Peter jumped down from the couch and held out the ring, “but, uh, well, for one thing, you should probably breathe, and another thing- you might as well just tell him you know now-”

“What?” Steve said incredulously, “and ruin the surprise? I can’t do that!”

“Can’t do what?” Came another voice- a voice neither of them had heard walking down the corridor- and Peter watched in horror as his dad poked his head around the door. “What’s going on, Steve, you’ve been ages, I- oh.”

 

And okay. So everything in the universe had kind of conspired against them at that moment in time, because Dad walked into the living room whilst his ten year old son was holding out the ring he’d bought for the man in front of him, and said man in front of him looked a little bit like he’d been run over as he yelled ‘I can’t do that!’ whilst glaring intently at the ring in Peter’s hand.

Yeah. It didn’t look great.

 

Steve turned, fast as lightning, and Peter, with no other response to give, just whipped his hands behind his back and wondered if maybe his dad had just….missed what was in his hand. 

By the way the colour drained straight out of his Dad’s face, though, Peter figured he hadn’t been fast enough.

 

“You can’t…” His dad muttered, eyes going to Steve’s as he swallowed heavily, nodding a little, “oh, God, I- okay, okay I… I need to-”

And without another word, he ducked out of the room.

 

Peter had to feel a little sorry for Steve. He was probably having one hell of an emotional roller coaster right now. He sure looked a little green.

“Oh, fucking _hell-”_  Steve turned to Peter, and then to the space Tony had just vacated. Then, taking a shaky breath and turning to Peter once more, he held out his hand. “Give me the damn ring, Peter.”

“What are you going t-”

“I’m going to let him propose to me so I can marry him, Peter, give me the ring before I have a heart attack, please!”

Without another word, Peter hurriedly handed over the ring, and then followed Steve out of the door as he stormed through it. “Dad!” Peter called, looking left and right and trying to figure out where he’d be heading to, “Dad, you made a mistake!”

“Tony!” Steve was running up the stairs four at a time, “Tony, where are you, sweetheart, I didn’t- it wasn’t what you thought it was, okay!”

Peter sped through the kitchen, and when he passed the window, he noticed their car, back in the drive where it had been ten minutes ago. Stood by the door and leaning his back against it as he held his head in his hands, was his dad.

“Steve!” Peter yelled, “Steve, he’s outside!”

There was a dull thud from upstairs, and then Peter watched as Steve pretty much leaped down the entire staircase a few seconds later. “Do not ever try that, Peter,” Steve pointed a finger to him warningly for a second, before yanking open the door and heading outside.

Peter followed at his heels, scrambling ahead of Steve and waving toward his dad, not even bothered by the cold of the night. “Dad- hey, look what I brought!”

Peter gestured behind him at Steve, who was hurrying over, and his Dad looked up for a second, before paling even further, and looking down to Peter a little sadly. “I- Peter, darling, just go inside a second, okay, I think… me and Steve have to have a conversation-”

“No, you don’t understand!” Peter grabbed his hand desperately and shook, “it was all a big fat misunderstanding. Probably my fault- I saw your jacket and thought it was Steve’s, and when I saw the ring I was gonna give him one of them talks and make sure he wasn’t gonna upset you but then it turned out it was  _your_  jacket and Steve was very surprised, and I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry for ruining the surprise, but I told him to just tell you that he knows, and  _that’s_  why he said ‘I can’t do that’- he didn’t not wanna marry you, I swear!”

Tony looked at him, a little confused, and he shook his head as he tried to process the word-vomit Peter had just spewed. Just as he was about to open his mouth, however, Steve came up right behind Peter, and Tony turned to look up at him instead, sucking in a sharp breath of trepidation.

Large hands settled on Peter’s shoulders and gently moved him to the side, and then Steve stepped into the space he’d just occupied. Both of them looked slightly terrified, and Peter wondered if Steve had been serious about the whole ‘having a heart attack’ thing.

“Tony,” Steve said softly, “Tony, love, look at me.”

Slowly, his Dad’s eyes unstuck from where they’d been glaring at the floor and turned up to meet Steve’s gaze. Peter watched Steve press a hand against his Dad’s cheek, curling around the jaw until he was holding dad’s face steady.

“I know it’s out of the blue,” his dad blurted, doing that thing when he got nervous and started talking really fast, “and I know- I never meant for you to find out like this, I just- I wanted this so badly and I thought we were ready, maybe, but if you’re not, then that’s totally fine, I don’t mind, I love you, I just want you to stay-”

“Tony-” Steve laughed a little, thumb running across his cheekbone softly, “Tony, darling, I… I wanted to marry you after the _first year._  I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I just- I knew that you wanted to hold out, because obviously it’s a lot bigger when you’re raising a kid as well, and that was fine, I was going to wait as long as I had to for you. Would’ve stayed even if you never asked, to be honest- and I gotta admit, I thought you wouldn’t ever-”

“I want us to be a proper family,” his dad said quickly again, and he was starting to smile now, which was always a good sign, “I’ve wanted it so much for so long now- I just had to be sure, Steve, I couldn’t do that to Peter if it wasn’t going to last, you know, and I was scared, but- but I want to… I want to marry you. I really really do.”

Steve looked happy enough to burst, and they were both laughing in relief at one another as Dad clutched onto the collar of Steve’s shirt and Steve cupped his face. 

“Put the ring on his finger, Dad, put it on!” Peter called from the sidelines, and both their heads turned to him, like they’d just remembered he was there. 

“Peter, why are you still here? If you hadn’t noticed, we were kind of in the middle of something.” Dad gestured to Steve.

“Uh, a moment _I_  initiated, actually-”

“Yeah, by being nosy and putting your hands in pockets that weren’t yours!”

“If I hadn’t, you wouldn’t be getting engaged right now!” Peter folded his arms smugly, whilst had Dad just rolled his eyes and waved him off.

“Anyway,” he said, turning back to Steve, “I need…where’s the ring?”

Hurriedly, Steve pulled it out of his pocket and handed it over. His dad took it, before nodding once and looking up. “St-”

“Yes,” Steve blurted immediately, nodding enthusiastically. His cheeks were red from cold and excitement, and even at 6′2, he still managed to look like a giant happy teddy bear as he held up his left hand. Peter watched, jumping on his toes as his dad’s shaking fingers slid the ring up Steve’s own, until the simple silver band was sat shining at the base.

“There,” his dad said, looking a little overwhelmed as he stared at the ring, “Oh, wow, we’re really getting married.”

“Hell yeah we are,” Steve laughed, and Peter couldn’t help but laugh along with him as Steve’s hands slid around his dad’s waist and lifted him up, spinning them both around happily before they started kissing again.

Peter didn’t even have it in him to make his usual gagging noises. He was just happy that Steve was finally going to be a proper part of their family. Peter probably didn’t need to give him any threats at all- he knew Steve would never ever hurt his dad on purpose. They’d established that from the first day they’d met.

He’d leave the threats and stuff to Uncle Rhodey. He was probably better at it anyway. 

Running forward, he threw his arms around the both of them happily. Steve glanced down, and then with a grin, bent over and dropped his dad in order to haul Peter up instead. 

Dad leaned forward, trapping Peter between their two bodies as he smacked a kiss to his cheek, “you” he said, “are the biggest menace I will ever come across, and I am grounding you until you are eighteen.”

“Hey!” Peter yelped, trying to wriggle out of the way of his dad’s stupid kisses, “that’s not fair, I helped you!”

Steve, because he was just as evil and annoying as his dad, offered no refuge from the shower of kisses, instead planting his own ones across Peter’s forehead so that he was being attacked from all angles. “And we are very grateful, but in future, keep your hands out of places they do not belong. Such as my chocolate stash.”

His dad at least had the decency to look a little guilty at that, but he quickly pressed a finger to his lips and looked over to Peter pleadingly. 

Steve shook his head fondly, and Peter guessed he knew exactly who it was that took the majority of the Hershey’s kisses from the corner of the fridge, but didn’t say anything. Peter hoped this horrible favouritism wouldn’t last too long- he didn’t fancy being teamed up on by his two stupid parents.

“Hey,” Steve said suddenly, letting Peter slip from his grip, “we are going to be super late to dinner if we stick around much longer.”

“Ah, God, yes- dinner, okay, right,” his dad said, a little flustered as he finally stepped back from Steve and took a deep breath. He was still smiling. “Peter- go back inside. Me and Steve have plans, and they’re ones that don’t involve you, no matter how hard you try and insert yourself into them.”

Peter huffed, watching both of them as they got all lovey-dovey over one another again, totally ignoring him.  
Rude.

He trundled back inside, watching them go and waving before shutting the door and heading back to the fridge. He thought all that drama was deserving of another chocolate bar, after all.

He felt warm all over as he sat back down again. He couldn’t quite believe it- Steve was going to be an actual part of the family. He was going to have their name and everything. Peter was going to have two parents. It was awesome- super awesome- maybe even the most awesomest thing ever-

He spotted dad’s jacket out of the corner of his eye, still hanging over the couch, and paused. Must have forgotten to grab it in all the panic, he figured.

 

Ah, well. They probably weren’t going to come back for it this time. Peter guessed they had far more important things on their minds, after all. 


End file.
